User blog:Rocky LXIX/TDRPW Members as US States
Self-explanatory title. I will try to list each former TDRPW member as the US state they are most like. Solar as California (or should I say: Cuckifornia?) Really doesn't need much of an explaination. Almost the rest of the country hates you. You are an SJW cuck-filled wasteland with shitty air, people made out of plastic, botox, and silicon. And annoying rich celebrities who are nothing more than hypocrites that talk down to the average American person like they are peasants and act like they know what's best for the rest of us while living in their luxurious bubble. In short: Solar, if you're reading this, fuck you! You are an absolute waste of a human life and I hope you die of AIDS. Go fuck yourself you piece of shit!!! Aqua as Ohio Ohio, aside from maybe Florida, is the biggest swing state in every presidential election. Aqua, like Ohio, has lots of mood swings. Ohio has some interesting parts in it, but overall by name and on the surface, seems pretty faceless and kinda boring. Aqua is similar to that, as he has some interesting personality traits and hobbies/interests, but overall isn't that fun to be around. Sorry Aqua, we can't all be winners. Fiz as Colorado Fiz is very similar to Colorado. Like Colorado, Fiz can be pretty cool and chill. But at the same time has many flaws (solidly Democrat and very left-wing at times) and can sometimes be weird (I hear Denver has a lot of oddballs there). But in the end, Colorado has a lot of nice and beautiful places and unique geography, just like Fiz has a lot of cool mutual hobbies/interests and a unique personality (That, and I'd totes go gay for him). Also, weed, nuff said. JRO as Mississippi Mississippi = fattest state in the country. JRO = fattest person on TDRPW Grass as Alaska Alaska has a lot of ice/snow, and therefore is very white, Grass acts very white despite being (supposedly) Afro-American. Alaska can also be very quiet and not much goes on there, just like how Grass can be very quiet most of the time and rarely says/does anything interesting or new. Alaska also has the highest average of occurring rape crimes, so... Heo as Utah Very religious state, and religious mormon men there marry as many bitches as they can and keep all da women to themselves, and Heo is very thirsty so I can see him hunting down all them white and Asian hoes and having them pray to Jesus with him. Rocky as Texas Cus I'm just the greatest like that. RJ as New Jersey Annoying and at times weird with only a select few redeeming qualities (New Jersey did give us Tony from Survivor and plus I think the Friday the 13th series took place there), RJ is like that parasite that tries so hard to be cool, but most people are tired of them and we only keep them around cus they were one of the OGs, similar to New Jersey. Gary the Gaget Dude as Delaware Who is Gary again? And what is Delaware? So many questions yet to be answered. Meta as Massachusetts One of the first. Can be pretty chill most of the time. And similar to how Massachusetts gave us Clam Chowder, aka the best chowder/soup imaginable, Meta gave us TDRPW, which for a short period of time was the greatest Wiki on Earth. Ethan Oka as Iowa They may think people care about them, but really they're just awkward and nobody cares. Plus they're not very bright. (Why tf does Iowa always pick the shittiest candidates in the primaries for both parties most the time!?) Toast as Kansas Kansas produces the most wheat out of any state, and wheat is used to make bread. You get the point. Dark as New Hampshire A lot of times can be quiet and do nothing, but that's cus they're too Max Goof for that. (or in New Hampshire's case, too Live Free or Die for that) Chwiis as Hawaii Very unique, interesting, out there, and sexy! Though they can be a cunt every now an then (Hawaii is a blue state, after all) GO as Michigan Crazy as fuck. Smalls as North Dakota Irrelevant Ally as Vermont Used to be alright, but has now just been weird, hippie-ish and annoying. Category:Blog posts